A warrior and a fool
by fredweaslyrocks
Summary: Meet Scorpious Orion Jacobs, His life changes when he meet's Kalie and he falls in love with her even though he's with Reyna , Follow him through his story ! Full of Romance adventure and Battle and the gift of life it's self ! enjoy chapter 1 of a warrior and a fool
1. Chapter 1

A Warrior and a Fool

Chapter 1 Scorpious Orion Jacobs

This is a story like no other, are the camera's ready? No Leo don't! Sigh okay Scorpious Jacobs is the son of Athena and a Man by the name of Tommy Jacobs a Rich Director who lived in L.A all his life, Tommy Caught the Eye of Athena when Tommy was in his early Twenty's , When Scorpious Was Born Tommy loved Harry Potter so much that he named his only son Scorpious Orion Jacobs Now Scorpious Childhood was good, Up until the age of 5 when the monster's began to attack their home, Tommy got mad and beat the lights out of Scorpious until the age of 6 when Scorpious had enough and packed a bag and stole his father's knife and gun and money and food and ran away. He was somewhere in the woods when he was around 7 and he heard a noise, He came back to the cabin he found and grabbed his dagger that he came to possess, and crept in the trees where the noise grew louder and louder , And this is where our story begins.

Chapter 2 the Fight

Scorpious Crept in the trees as he heard the sound of a monster and the cries of a girl, He climbed the tree's where he saw a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes fighting a hellhound He moved enough to rustle the branches , The girl looked up at him as he jumped knife in his hand yelling a battle cry, As he plunged the knife in the hell hounds back the girl collapsed from lack of energy and blood , The Hell hound Gave a piercing scream and died, Scorpious Carried the Girl to the Cabin, And Another Girl with Black hair and Black eyes ran forward Scorpious! Who's this? Reyna asked him frowning, I don't know She was fighting a Hell Hound Reyna Scorpious said laying the injured girl on the couch, as Reyna Grabbed the first aid kit they stole in New York, Scorpious began Cleaning the Girl's Wounds as she started to wake up, She opened her eyes and started panicking, Hey you're okay Scorpious said The girl's eyes locked onto his, Nodding and relaxing slightly, What's your Name? Scorpious asked Kalie She said before passing out again, Reyna bandaged the wounds as Scorpious got Kalie a pillow and a blanket and put them around her, As She fell asleep. Scorpious looked at Reyna and they went back into the bedroom, So we go to Camp Jupiter tomorrow , Do we bring the girl? Reyna asked getting in bed and scorpious did to, Yes Reyna I promised to protect her ! Scorpious said You and your Promises Reyna said smiling and kissing him lovingly, I have the best boyfriend ever She said, He smirked and closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A Warrior and a Fool

Chapter 1 the Beginning

This is a story like no other, are the camera's ready? No Leo don't! Sigh okay Scorpious Jacobs is the son of Athena and a Man by the name of Tommy Jacobs a Rich Director who lived in L.A all his life, Tommy Caught the Eye of Athena when Tommy was in his early Twenty's , When Scorpious Was Born Tommy loved Harry Potter so much that he named his only son Scorpious Orion Jacobs Now Scorpious Childhood was good, Up until the age of 5 when the monster's began to attack their home, Tommy got mad and beat the lights out of Scorpious until the age of 6 when Scorpious had enough and packed a bag and stole his father's knife and gun and money and food and ran away. He was somewhere in the woods when he was around 7 and he heard a noise, He came back to the cabin he found and grabbed his dagger that he came to possess, and crept in the trees where the noise grew louder and louder , And this is where our story begins. Scorpious Crept in the trees as he heard the sound of a monster and the cries of a girl, He climbed the tree's where he saw a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes fighting a hellhound He moved enough to rustle the branches , The girl looked up at him as he jumped knife in his hand yelling a battle cry, As he plunged the knife in the hell hounds back the girl collapsed from lack of energy and blood , The Hell hound Gave a piercing scream and died, Scorpious Carried the Girl to the Cabin, And Another Girl with Black hair and Black eyes ran forward Scorpious! Who's this? Reyna asked him frowning, I don't know She was fighting a Hell Hound Reyna Scorpious said laying the injured girl on the couch, as Reyna Grabbed the first aid kit they stole in New York, Scorpious began Cleaning the Girl's Wounds as she started to wake up, She opened her eyes and started panicking, Hey you're okay Scorpious said The girl's eyes locked onto his, Nodding and relaxing slightly, What's your Name? Scorpious asked Kalie She said before passing out again, Reyna bandaged the wounds as Scorpious got Kalie a pillow and a blanket and put them around her, As She fell asleep. Scorpious looked at Reyna and they went back into the bedroom, so we go to Camp Jupiter tomorrow, do we bring the girl? Reyna asked getting in bed and scorpious did to, Yes Reyna I promised to protect her! Scorpious said you and your Promises Reyna said smiling and kissing him lovingly, I have the best boyfriend ever she said, He smirked and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Chapter 2 getting out

The next morning Kalie woke up and she was confused, she didn't know where she was. Reyna came in wearing jeans and a red shirt, Morning Kalie you hungry? She asked, smiling nicely Kalie Nodded and got up stretching her muscles. Good I made Food, Scorpious said handing her a plate with an egg hash browns and toast, Thanks She said softly and sat down at the table with Reyna as Scorpious Joined them, So Kalie where were you headed before you were attacked? Scorpious asked taking a bite of toast. I was headed to Camp Jupiter, The safe place Lupa Told me about She said looking at him. That's where we were headed as well, Reyna said in surprise. So how long where you at the Wolf house? He asked Reyna and I where there for 5 months He said, She was quite for a minute then said I was there for 3 and a half months Lupa thought I was ready to be on my own Kalie said . Well we are leaving the Cabin today if you want to join us? He asked Kalie looked surprised, then bit her lower lip, you mean it? She asked worriedly sure the more the better! He said with a grin, Reyna didn't look happy about that but Kalie Nodded her head and slowly smiling. Great we leave in five minutes Reyna can loan you a clean shirt He said Okay , Follow me Kalie Reyna said putting her paper plate in the trash and plastic fork as well Kalie Did the same. Hear you go she said handing her a blue shirt that buttons up Kalie got it and put it on, biting her lip do you have a problem with me? Kalie asked softly, Reyna looked at her and sighed. No I don't really its scorpious and the way he promises to protect you and he's going to get himself killed one day doing it she explained, Oh I didn't ask him to protect me she said eyes widening. I know you didn't, that's who he is Reyna said. Let's go we got a problem! Scorpious shouted, Reyna grabbed her bag and scorpious stuff and Kalie followed after A Hellhound cornered scorpious who had a small bronze sword, back I say back! He roared stabbing it with the sword as it backed up. Reyna shot it with the gun and it died. Now let's call our ride Scorpious said helping Kalie up. Reyna pulled out a whistle the shape of a horse's head, what's that? Kalie asked her, You'll see Kalie Reyna said and blew into it, Just then a black Pegasus came down along with two white ones, This is yours Kalie Scorpious said Mine what's his name? She asked you name him Reyna said already on the white one with silver markings. Bellium She said and got on the horse, Scorpious got on his okay everyone let's go! He said and they took off pretty soon after a few Hours Camp Jupiter could be seen from bellow good camp bellow Scorpious shouted. The horses landed safely inside the camp as the kids got off , Scorpio stood by Reyna's side She petted his Mayne and he took off , A tall black haired boy came over, welcome demigods to camp Jupiter I am Maximus son of Mars , and you are? He asked I am scorpious son of Minerva Scorpious said , stepping in front of Maximus, I am Kalie Daughter of Mars Kalie said stepping next to him nice to meet my sister Max said smiling , Reyna stood next to scorpious I am Reyna Daughter of Bellona. She said war goddess? Max asked Reyna nodded and Scorpious took her hand. Welcome new Demigods! Well here we like to call you Recruits so you have to see our auger Octavian to get accepted Max said, a brown haired girl came over hi! my names Lacy I am a daughter of Apollo and follow me to Octavian he will see you one at a time, She said and they went with her to a big white building where another boy was waiting this boy was named Jason Grace the son of Jupiter, good news Jason you can Join the camp we shale pic a barrack tonight go! He said Jason left and Reyna was staring at him. So new demigods, Welcome I am Octavian He said looking at Reyna, Then Scorpious and last Kalie. We will do things separately beginning with Kalie He said his eyes on her in a hungry manner. Well wait at the bench He said Reyna nodded and together they left. Octavian turned to Kalie and took her arm and led her away from the temple, where are we going? She whispered fear in her eyes. My Cabin He said a hungry gleam in his eyes, why are we going to your cabin? She whispered to see if you get to stay in camp sweetheart Octavian said, why we can't go back to the temple, she asked fear in her eyes. Because I want to interview you privately he said as they entered the cabin. She stood there nervously and he closed and locked the door and came over to her. I want to do something to you Kalie your beautiful and strong I want you! He said she backed up as he came closer and pulled her into his arms, do what I say and you get to stay, He said she whimpered as his puffy lips came down and kissed her lips, after a few minutes he broke apart and smiled down at her well done you can stay in camp! Octavian said she turns to go and he spanks her butt playfully / but creepy. She flinches and walks out tears falling down her face as Reyna went to the temple for her turn. Scorpious! Kalie called out tears falling down her face, He turned to her smiling at first then frowning when he notices her tears. Kalie what's wrong? He asked worriedly as she came over to him and hugged him, He-He took me to his cabin and locked the door and kissed me Kalie said sobbing, Scorpious looked angry I'll Kill The little Rat the next time I see him. Reyna came over looking happy, we get To Stay Scorpious She said noticing Kalie, what's wrong with her? She asked Octavian kissed her! Scorpious said, What She asked anger in her voice why would he do that? She asked '' Scorpious shrugged as Kalie cleaned herself up '' don't know He said Let's look around He said ''taking Reyna's hand and Kalie walked beside Reyna


End file.
